


i'm lost in the constellations reflected in your eyes

by kiiexo



Category: South Park
Genre: College AU, M/M, Stargazing, but probably not, i can't think of any other relevant tags i'll add more later i guess, if this doesn't give you a soft warm summer vibe then i've failed as a writer, kyle is a secret romantic but its really not secret at all are we all watching the same show, stan has an old truck and listens to stevie nicks, theyre definitely boyfriends, this is very fluffy which is apparently out of character for me who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiexo/pseuds/kiiexo
Summary: As the night goes on, Stan somehow ends up with his head in Kyle’s lap, eyes closed and mind resting as he listens to Kyle talk. He’s not sure when it happened, probably some time before Kyle had gone off on a tangent, talking about all the constellations and the Greek mythology that is tethered to their names, but one of his hands is nestled in Stan’s hair. Long and bony fingers running through it absentmindedly as he regales to him some story about the meaning behind the Libra constellation and he dozes for just a little while, feeling entirely too content in Kyle’s presence.





	i'm lost in the constellations reflected in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i love how i keep saying that style isn't even one of my favorite ships but its literally all i seem to write about. 
> 
> anyways, this is very much influenced by my partner and how i feel about them and the hope that, some day, i too will be able to take them out into the mountains and watch the stars and have them fall asleep in my arms.
> 
> if you're interested, the song playing in stan's truck is rhiannon by fleetwood mac. i definitely encourage you to listen to it while reading this. 
> 
> kudos/comments are always welcome. (:

Its just after the beginning of summer break, Stan and Kyle are both back from their respective schools after finishing up exams and packing up their dorm rooms. Contrary to popular belief, they did not attend the same university after graduating high school, Kyle insisting that they should focus on their schoolwork and studying. At least for the first year of their college career as he feared living on the same campus would be too distracting for the both of them.

Stan had been a little upset to say the least, but he could also see Kyle’s point and knew that his education had always been important to him. 

And he probably wouldn’t be the super best boyfriend he claimed to be if he didn’t consider and respect Kyle’s wishes. 

So it went without saying that the two had been pretty excited to see each other again after their last semester had ended. Stan had gotten back a few days earlier than Kyle and was walking out of the front door the second he’d heard the Broflovski’s car pull into their driveway. 

Ike had rolled his eyes the moment he’d seen Stan all but run over to them, slamming his door to grab Kyle’s attention.

“Your boyfriend fast walks like a penguin, Ky. You sure know how to pick ‘em.” He says with a snicker, flinching away when his mother rounds the corner in an attempt to whap the back of his head. 

“You be nice to your brother and Stanley, young man. You know they haven’t seen each other in so long!” 

Her voice is as high pitched and shril as ever, Stan notes as he slows his pace and walks up to the car, doing his best to hide a smile after seeing Kyle get out. Ike huffs and crosses his arms like a child who hadn’t gotten their way, and Stan is thankful that the younger of the Broflovski brothers is not three years old anymore and about to throw a migraine inducing tantrum.

“They just saw each other over spring break, ma! It’s vomit-inducing.” He says with a groan, but Stan pays him no mind. He knows he just missed his brother, and he can’t be mad at him over that. 

“Shush, Ike. Now grab your brother’s luggage and help bring it inside. Leave them alone for a minute.”

“Tell Kyle to bring his own stuff in!”

“Ike, don’t make me repeat myself.”

Stan hears Ike groan again, but before he knows it he and Kyle are both left alone in the driveway, Kyle having watched the entire scene go down as he leaned up against the side of his mom’s car with a small smile on his face.

Stan walks up next to him, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers together. Finally, Stan thinks, everything feels right again, as he turns to press a soft kiss to Kyle’s cheek. 

“It’s nice to see you, too,” Kyle breathes out, long auburn lashes fluttering against his cheeks as he looks down at Stan. The sun is setting, and the fireflies have come out to dance around them but Stan can’t take his eyes off of Kyle and leans up for another kiss.

“Do you want to come inside? Mom is gonna make gołąbki.” Kyle asks before they’ve even pulled away, lips brushing against lips and hot breath making Stan shiver.

Before he can even give an answer, Kyle is pulling Stan through the front door and inside the house, tugging him past the living room and up the stairs and finally into Kyle’s room. They all but fall onto the bed, landing in a heap on top of each other in a fit of giggles that seem very out of place for two nineteen year old boys.

It’s not like he would have said no to begin with.

 

They plan to go stargazing a few nights later, after Stan had looked up a weather forecast the night Kyle had come back that had promised clear skies up in the mountains. He picks Kyle up in his old pickup truck, a gift for his 16th birthday just after getting his license. It’s rusting and the leather seats are cracked and old, but it was given to him by his favorite Uncle Jimbo so Stan loves it anyways.

Before he leaves, he sends Kyle a text to pack up his telescope and bring it down with him. It had been a birthday gift from his mother during his junior year of high school, after he’d watched over Ike and took care of the house while his parents had battled it out in a nasty divorce. 

It was an expensive model, he knew that, and at first didn’t want to accept it as he felt he didn’t deserve such a nice thing, and his mother could use the money for herself. She’d definitely deserved it, after the way his father had ended up treating her and the family before he’d essentially walked out of their lives. 

But she had insisted that Kyle keep it, that it would make her feel better if he did, and he didn’t argue with her after that if only to see the smile on her face the first night he used it. 

Kyle lumbers outside, hoodie on as the summer nights tend to get a little chilly in such high altitude. It was an old, and very worn, forest green Thrasher hoodie that had somehow found its way into Kyle’s closet a couple years ago. Stan had never said anything when he wore it, and Kyle had definitely noticed that Stan rather liked when he did because he’d hold his hand a lot more than usual.

(He’d also end up with Stan’s face buried deep into the crook of his neck when they were alone, his lips leaving bruising kisses as far down as he could push the collar of the hoodie. Kyle wouldn’t lie and say he very much liked when that happened.)

Soon enough they’re heading up the nearby mountain, Stan careful of potholes and bumps in the road as gravel soon turns to dirt. Kyle’s telescope lays in the bed of his truck and he’d surely have a conniption if something were to happen to it. 

Stan drives for a while, and Kyle dozes in the front seat as a warm breeze wafts through the truck from the open windows, tousling his curls in a way that almost entrances the black haired teenager. The silence between them is almost tangible, only interrupted by the smooth voice of Stevie Nicks as she sings a song about an unattainable woman promising heaven playing off an old cassette tape Stan had found under one of the seats two years ago.

When they arrive at the clearing he shakes Kyle awake gently, and after a few tired protests the two of them set up their cozy blankets and pillows in the bed of the truck. Kyle pulls out his telescope, careful to stand it up in a spot that wouldn’t cause it to fall over. 

He peers through it and immediately gets lost in the night sky. But Stan can only sit there next to his boyfriend and watch as the wonder and excitement on Kyle’s face grows. 

There was definitely a reason Stan had suggested they trek up the mountain and look at the stars. The way Kyle seemed to light up when he got to talk about something he was so passionate for was well worth it. The smile on his face and the vibrance in his eyes as he peered up at all the wonders that the night sky seemed to hold just made Stan fall even more in love with him.

It’s almost effervescent, he ponders as he settles down into the blankets. And it's like they’re ten years old again, going on some wild adventure to visit the stars, something that only Stan and Kyle themselves could come up with.

And it's always been the two of them, Stan concludes, as he looks up at the night sky and starts counting all of the stars he can see. No matter who’s side they were on, or what game they were playing, they’d always managed to find their way back to each other in the end. 

Stan could never really pinpoint when their friendship had turned into something else. Maybe it had always been like that, even when they were kids. Stan had always hung onto Kyle’s every word, had always held his opinions higher than any of their other friends. It was always Kyle who cheered him up the most but also Kyle’s words that dug into him like a dagger when he needed it the least.

Kyle jokes sometimes that he’d probably be forever alone if it wasn’t for Stan. 

“No one else can handle all the crazy shit I’ve got going on.” He’d say, which just makes Stan deflate because as much as Kyle is his mother’s son, what with his aggression and his forwardness and his ever-present need to control things, he’s also the most caring, compassionate and romantic person he’d ever met. 

Stan feels safe and content in Kyle’s arms. He feels invigorated whenever Kyle challenges him to something, and he feels all the love in the world when Kyle looks at him like he’s the only thing on this planet that even remotely matters to him. 

As such, it’s a beautifully clear night and the stars are visible. Kyle says you can even see Venus pretty clearly from a certain angle and rambles on and on about the stars and constellations and the very few planets he might be able to see and Stan is content to just sit there and listen.

As the night goes on, Stan somehow ends up with his head in Kyle’s lap, eyes closed and mind resting as he listens to Kyle talk. 

He’s not sure when it happened, probably some time before Kyle had gone off on a tangent, talking about all the constellations and the greek mythology that is tethered to their names, but one of his hands is nestled in Stan’s hair. Long and bony fingers running through it absentmindedly as he regails to him some story about the meaning behind the Libra constellation and he dozes for just a little while, feeling entirely too content in Kyle’s presence.

He doesn’t even realize that Kyle has gone quiet until the hand in his hair is gone, and he blinks up at the redhead, vision blurry with sleep and mind still fuzzy. Kyle is looking down at him, the light from the moon reflecting off Kyle’s eyes make them look almost amber and Stan is entranced. 

He reaches a hand up to cup Kyle’s cheek, thumb brushing softly against the other’s cheekbone, like he’s memorizing the curve of his cheekbone, the angle of his jaw and every single freckle on his skin. They stay like that for what feels like hours, listening to the crickets and cicadas sing a midnight melody as the wind blows cool summer air around them.

As Kyle dips his head down, Stan leans up, meeting him halfway for a long and tender kiss that seems to encapsulate the very moment. Stan’s arms wind up around Kyle’s neck as he pulls himself closer, fingers entangling into thick curls as he opens himself up to Kyle.

When they finally pull away from each other Kyle is smiling, a soft and warm smile only reserved for moments like this alone with Stan. But soon enough his attention is back on the telescope. And Stan is fine with that, they’ll definitely have plenty of other times to kiss each other during the summer.

Kyle doesn’t disrupt the quiet this time, and Stan is content to settle back down in his lap again, Kyle’s long fingers finding their spot back in Stan’s hair.

Eventually, the telescope is put away and the two of them grab one of the other stray blankets. Kyle lays down next to Stan as the shorter boy wraps himself around the redhead’s side much like an octopus. Their legs are tangled together and Stan is using Kyle’s chest much like a pillow. 

Stan feels his boyfriend’s arms snake around his torso and pull him closer and they fall asleep to the sound of the wind rustling nearby trees and the frogs joining the crickets and cicadas to perform a symphony of the quiet summer night. 

In the morning, after Kyle has to pry Stan from around his side and Stan in turn laughs at the funny way Kyle’s hair has ended up after sleeping in the truck bed, they pack everything back up into the truck and make their way to a cozy little breakfast diner just outside of town. 

Kyle orders too many biscuits and Stan drowns his pancakes in syrup and everything feels right.


End file.
